As higher pressures are achieved in compressors of gas turbine engines, the temperature of compressed air leaving the compressors may increase as well. As a result, the temperature differential in rotor disks of a compressor or turbine may cause thermal stress. For example, temperatures at the distal end of blades mounted to a rotor disk of a high-pressure compressor may reach 1,500° F. (815° C.) as a gas turbine engine accelerates. Meanwhile, the proximal portion of the rotor disk upon which the blade is mounted may only be at 400° F. (205° C.). The resulting temperature gradient in the rotor disk may decrease its longevity.